


Butt Why...?

by Demial



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Butt Plugs, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 00:39:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11242653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: I think I was unconsciously inspired by this awesomeHanzo x Reader drabble, because I wrote this and went "Hmmm, seems familiar..."





	Butt Why...?

Jesse video called you while you knew he was on a mission. It was very unusual, so you answered immediately, fearing the worst. The video feed started to play, and you waited to hear about who died. Instead, you got a face-full of your cowboy boyfriend, grinning like an idiot.

"What is it, Baby?"

"Well," he began, looking off-camera and trying to smile in a confident manner, "Now, I have to keep it down, because the guys are in earshot, but..."

"Yes, yes. C'mon! You gotta get back to work, don't you?"

You were annoyed, since it was obvious now that the call wasn't about something serious. It wasn't like Jesse to slack off when the chips were down.

"Awright, awright! You remember that...y'know... _toy_ we bought last week?"

Said toy was a small, remote-controlled anal plug.

"What about it?"

"I'm wearin' it right now."

Now that was a surprise to hear.

"...and I left the remote with you."

An even bigger surprise.

"You... _what_? What if you get distracted and get hurt? And won't you get blue balls?"

"It'll hurt so good," he assured you.

His voice had a slight whine to it, and he already sounded like he was in love with the idea. You just couldn't believe your randy boyfriend.

"So you say. Don't get yourself killed. I'll be mad."

"I've been in worse scrapes before. Just wait for me to come home after."

Oh, my. Okay. The camera shook a little, and then the call ended.

You found the remote in no time.

As long as you didn't touch anything dangerous, like his guns, you were allowed in his room at any time. You entered the door, and there the remote was, lying innocently on the bed. You picked it up, briefly considering not playing his game at all. Then you grinned and switched it on to the lowest setting.

You tried to imagine the great Deadeye, with his huge, silver pistol and his straight-whiskey-drinking ways, trying to aim with precision with a vibrating butt plug up his ass. You pressed the plus-sign button on the remote again, turning up the power on the toy. The image of the tightening bulge in the front of his pants, his fingers gripping his gun tightly, his cheeks a tad ruddy, trying to maintain his composure, made you turn it up yet again. Make him sweat a little for all the times he teased you in the past.

You swear you could hear in the distance, "That'll do just fine..."

But then you thought, what if Reaper found him moaning and twitching in a pile of sweaty denim and red cloth, painfully aroused with no time and place to relieve himself? Your poor boyfriend would get a crotch-full of lead, and Reaper would ghost away. You turned the toy down a couple notches. You don't know what has gotten into that cowboy, playing around on a mission. If he gets shot, it won't be your fault, you told yourself.

You may have turned the power up and down for the next few hours, at war with yourself over how you should properly handle this.

Your phone rang again, and again, you expected the worst. You really didn't want to have to say, "Didn't I tell you?"

But Jesse looked very much alive when the video call appeared on the screen. Your relief was quickly eclipsed by a need to know if you were doing a good job. And if so, how good.

"Hey," he greeted you.

You smiled at hearing his voice. You thought you saw sweat-soaked hair sticking to his forehead, evidence of his 'torture' by you. Score.

"I made a mistake and got separated from the main group. Then I thought, why not turn this into a positive? So, I got this little man..."

He tilted the camera down to give you an eye-full of his straining cock, perfectly straight, resting up against his breast plate. The dark head glistened, and it bobbed slightly with his shallow breaths. It brought to memory all the times in the past that he asked you to put your mouth on it, and boy, did you remember obliging.

"And what are you going to do with that, Baby?"

You were egging him on. It was so obvious. You sat down right where you were, your attention squarely on your phone.

"Lemme show you."

He plucked his hat off his head, and the camera was jostled around as he got up from his seated position. Jesse ended up placing the hat on the ground and the camera on the hat, so that it was propped up, facing towards him. He sat back down in his original position with his hand around the base of his erection and a knowing smile on his face. You had to wonder how long he had been erect like that.

"Ho, yes," he said.

It sounded like a groan of relief and a gasp of pleasure all mixed into one. You almost felt bad for how long he had been waiting for this, but he was the one who borrowed the toy in the first place. His mouth kept the O-shape as he tried to keep his moans down, letting only strained sighs out of his lips. He was using short, jerky motions on the head of his cock. He tried to fight a tight grip. Every time he lost the fight, his lips pressed together with a low whine. But the extreme pleasure of being on the edge, and the promise of an earth-shaking orgasm after being hard for so long had his fingers clamping down tight and sweating pouring down from his sideburns.

You watched him struggle, thinking that you have enough material for your own fun time after the video call.

"Mmmmnngh..."

He lost the war, and a ridiculous amount of white cum shot forward onto the ground. McCree cursed, a powerful shudder shaking his body. He let himself go limp, the heels of his boots sliding outward. He shot you a lazy, satisfied grin. Then he collected himself, hastily stuffing his dick away, and brushed himself off. He got up and picked up the camera off the hat. He smirked at you.

"Enjoy the show?"

"Yeah, Baby."

"You'll be gettin' your reward later," he said with a wink, and the call ended.

**Author's Note:**

> I could only think of joke titles for this. Sorry, not sorry.


End file.
